N'est ce Pas
by Striped-Tie
Summary: You remember when you were a kid watching scary movies, and you’d jump at every bump in the night because you thought there was a monster? I bet Chris and Jill’s childhood was just like that. Only they’d do something about it… T for Language, no doubt.
1. LeadUp

A/N;

So I went to the library today to try and find Wuthering Heights… Which I direly need to read in about 4 days. I couldn't find it at my local library, and I thought to myself, why go home empty handed? I ended up leaving with 'The Mammoth Book of Zombie Comics', and for some reason while reading it I wanted to do this.

Just a heads up, chapters for this won't be long – About 500 too 1000 words, not including the Author Notes. It's cause I want to write these when I can't think of anything for Aide Memoire or Je M'en Fous. Thus, I want to keep them nice and short so, you know, they're easy to manage.

Oh yeah, pfft. They're not adults in this :c Duh.

Right, on with it.

* * *

"Did you see that? Head shot!!"

"Yes, I'm not blind! Do you have to shout Head shot every time a z--- Boom, Headshot!"

And with that, the two downed six M&Ms, each. They counted them out, of course – They had to be precise for this game. It was three per headcount. Blue if it was done by a shotgun, red if it was done by a handgun, green a magnum, yellow machinegun, and brown for anything else.

That was just how Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were on these types of nights.

It was surprising for many students that the Valenfield duo were less than enthusiastic about joining the larger social get-togethers that took place in the holidays. It may have been because they never considered that being referred to as 'Valenfield' pissed the two off. Its name origins were originally used to name pairings, after all.

The solitude was considerably comfortable for the two. Chris' parents had taken Claire out the country for the first half of the holidays, leaving their fifteen-year-old son to entertain himself with the house. They had enough trust in him not to organize one of those over dramatic parties – After all, Chris knew all too well he'd get an arse kicking if he did something like that.

For the past few days, the young thirteen-year-old Valentine that sat behind him had been his preferred company. And what do two surprisingly close friends, of opposite genders, spend their time doing in a house, _all alone_? They have s…cary movie nights, of course. That, and blow all of their money on M&Ms to play a watered down drinking game.

The two were very fond of this genre. And most of all, the Zombie Movie subgenre. Stocked on the table along with the several bowls of M&Ms were various DVDs – All sorted into groups by categories. Dawn of the Dead, Vampires Vs. Zombies, Pet Semetary, Night of the Living Dead, Evil Dead and House of the Dead were just a few of the inhabitants of that pile.

Of course there were vampire and serial killer piles, too, but neither had near as many DVDs stacked up.

"Headshot!!"

The two downed some more brown M&Ms, wondering to themselves how efficient a crossbow would really be against the undead. Both jumped when a crack of thunder echoed exceptionally loudly outside, causing them both to point and laugh at each other for their reactions. They should have known thunder and lightning would be coming with such a heavy downpour going on outside.

With all of the curtains drawn, all of the doors locked, and the fridge stocked, they were happily cut off from the rest of the world.

But as some people know, being left with sugar, a TV, zombie movies, your own imagination and a friend who can be just as eccentric as you , isn't always the best formula for stormy nights.

Jill had just slapped Chris' hand as he went to make a grab for the M&Ms when a loud thud came from the floor above them. Both froze, listening carefully. Two more thumps followed, but then nothing.

"… You heard that too, didn't you?" Chris asked, looking at Jill. She nodded slowly, before sitting on her knees and turning to look over the back of the couch, towards the stairs.

"… What do you reckon it was?" She asked quietly, just able to be heard over the noise of the movie.

"… Only one way to find out, right?"


	2. Stairs

A/N;

For some reason I'm having a lot of fun with this XD;

Stardust4 – Thank you :3

Ditto9 – Had to reference it X3 So do I :'( I wanted to have one but… Me and the girls have been busy with other things over the holidays D: Here's hoping this turns ou as such xD

XxninjabrawlerXx – There's not much to judge on, but if you think it's good so far, then that's a good sign XD Writing more ;3

* * *

_Creak. Creak. Creak_.

"Your stairs have carpet on them, shouldn't, you know… They, not creak like that?"

"Maybe it's not the stairs. Oooo, Booga Booga~!"

"Shut up!"

A loud thwack sound could be heard by anyone else in the house as Chris received a lovely, hard smack on the back. Just another to add to the collection of bruises the young give following him was so fond of giving him.

"You're not even funny." Jill hissed.

"You're just saying that because you're scaaared." Chris teased, sticking his tongue out at her, which she was quick to nearly grab and yank out.

The two were creeping slowly up the stairs, with all due intent to investigate the sounds that had echoed from above earlier. Had it been something in the attic? How many Goosebumps episodes had they watched when they were even younger than they were now, when it turned out there was something in the attic or basement? In the show, purely – Not to say that they hadn't been convinced that their own lower and upper dwelling quarters had been inhabited by less than friendly critters.

Chris jumped as another loud noise echoed from above them. He held onto the hand railing beside him tightly, looking up at the shadows above the stair case. They danced around due to the light from the TV, casting illusions in minds of both of the youngsters. Chris squinted at them, trying to make out any bodies that formed – All he received was what looked like… Fairies? Suddenly he felt the better about the whole situation.

"Pixies, I've never heard of anything about cannibalistic pixies…" He chuckled to himself. Jill had taken up roost next to him on the step he had been occupying for the last two minutes, hearing what he had said.

"Of course you've never heard of cannibalistic Pixies. Pixies don't eat other pixies But don't you remember the movie we watched last night?" She inquired. He turned his gaze towards her, a puzzled look on his face as he tried to remember back. Jill decided not to give him little time to do so. She moved her hands against the arm of his she was closest to, scrapping her nails against his skin, digging in just that little bit deeper each time she repeated the action. "It was that Blood Plum Fairies thing, don't you remember? They were like, vampires. But only after they had _ripped your skin off of your flesh_, a swarm of them, each little one, _happily picking away_, almost like piranhas."

Chris wished he had been wearing more than just that damned singlet shirt and pajama shorts – Especially with her nails working their way over his vulnerable arm. She must have been all snug and cosy in her loose Pajama jacket and pants. The patterns off otters, or mongoose… Or ferrets, or whatever on the fabric would have been a nice comfort in the situation.

"And **Bam!!**" She shouted, shoving his chest roughly with the tips of her fingers, causing him to cry out loudly from the surprise, "They just start sucking the friggin' life out of you! How could you forget that?"

"Maybe I was just trying to make sure my memories of my childhood weren't tainted so much." He stated as his voice quivering slightly, overcome by the sheer surprise Jill's attack had sprung upon him. "Thanks Jill, Thanks for killing my childhood. You're a real pal."

"Always happy to help." She said, giving him a rough pat on the back. "Now come on, we gotta go check that out."

Both parties took a few moments to gather the courage to actually take those steps – Yes, despite her brave face, Jill was scared shitless. She hadn't been scared because of a movie in years, but… With how the world was, what was the likelihood of a zombie actually being the area? Surprisingly high.

They reached the top of the stairs with some effort and coaxing from each other. Chris' hand wondered to the light switch by the top of the stairs, and he opened his mouth to speak. Before any words could escape, a loud clash of thunder rand out again, accompanied by a flash of lightning.

Both froze, looking at the window to the left of them. The lightning – The shadows – The tree outside – Whatever was in the tree out there.

"H…Hey, I just realised. I don't actually have an attic!" Chris stated, taking a step back hesitantly, "We don't need to be up here!"

"Y… You don't?" Jill asked after, raising an eyebrow, after convincing her mind that what had flashed before them was purely the tree's branches, lit by the lightning and the moon. Chris squeaked a quick 'no, we don't', before dashing down the stairs. Jill uttered, "You dang pansy…"

**THUD!**

"W, Wait for me, Chris!" She yelled, nearly throwing herself down the stairs after him.

Outside, a possum audibly yelled at it's friend that had knocked it off the tree and onto the roof for the utmost time that night. The other seemed to shrug, before the two got back to their business.


	3. Basement

A/N;

I had most of this written up last night XD; Now I'm waiting for my friend to play House of the Dead : Overkill with me :3

Ditto9 – Everyone's gotta be a scaredy cat sometimes x3 You should see and my friend Danta when we play survival horrors… You'd think we're scared of our own shadows XDD

Stardust4 – Glad you're enjoying it :3 They gotta act tough, hehe XD

* * *

The two managed to catch their breath at the bottom of the stairs, each respectively panting for their own amount of air.

"Alright, so upstairs is, is off limits?" Jill asked after a few moments, only managing to get a few words in between each breath. Neither were exactly tired, but certainly frightened. Though they would never admit this fact.

Chris nodded, taking a minute or two before voicing his answer in words. "Yeah… I, I mean… What are the chances there could be a zombie upstairs? They can't run, let alone…"

He paused to think. How exactly _would _ a zombie find its way upstairs, if it could? Jill smiled, seeming to catch on to what he was wondering.

"Let alone find a tree, climb up it, hope onto a roof and climb in through the chimney?" She finished for him, inspiring a smile from him, too.

"So, what we've got sloth zombies?" He asked.

"Imagine how slow **those** would be!"

The two burst out in childish laughter at that, forgetting their previous feelings of fright. However, their humour was short lived – Another crash echoed through the house, and both teens quickly looked towards the door, which lead to the stairs going _down._

"Uhm… Did you hear that?" Jill asked quietly. Chris nodded slowly. The two couldn't take their eyes off that door now – Each one imagining strong, hard slams against the door. So bad where their imaginations they could practically see it.

"I… Guess we should check it out, huh…? It's probably just a rat or something like that." Jill stated, spacing her words while the tone around them appeared quite dull.

"Jill, Basements are _more_ scary than Attics! Everyone knows that!" Chris explained, willing himself not to shake at the thought of such a place.

Jill simply cocked her head to the side, not appearing to understand his logic. "How so?"

"Jill, where do Zombies come from?"

"From Biohazardous Accidents, Voodoo Curses, Misused Spells, Wills for loved ones…" She began, but stopped when Chris's palm met his forehead.

"Alright, Where to they _rest_ then, Jill?"

She thought for a moment. After all the movies they had seen, there were a number of options. "Lemme think here… Laboratories, Abandoned Cities, _Populated_ Cities, Farm Towns, on a few occasions in Outer Space, But usually from Cemetar…" The girl froze, looking at her wide eyed. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks, "The _ground_…"

He nodded to confirm her guess. "Yeah, Jill, from the ground. Attics are up in the air – But Basements, Basements are onto of the ground. Sometimes without floorboards, so it's easy to for them to come crawling! We could just be walking down there, and KABLAM! A bony hand around our ankle, dragging us down into the soft dirty to meet our demise at rotten teeth!"

"Dude, don't say that…" She said, visions of an ordeal like that playing out in her head. She shook her head, in an attempt to clear her mind. "We can't go there… Not without weapons."

"Weapons?"

"Weapons."

"Let's get to work."


	4. Locks

A/N;

Despite the ending, it's not the end of the chapter XD I find it strange that the humour in those one seems so… Subtle ._.

Ditto9 – Ah, I love that movie XD But I haven't seen it in ages ;_; I think I may have to look into that XD Clock Tower 3 is good, until you get to the Scissormen. They're just… Lame, which is a shame because they were quite freaky in the previous games :c

Tiger Snaps – Thanks XD I think it only appeals to a few people because of it's 'uniqueness' – But that's more pleasant to me :3

Little Lady Kunimitsu – I'm doing my best to keep a steady update of this while juggling the other stories X3 Since it's small, it's so much easier to manage and update :'D I just have to look back on things that happened with my friend for inspiration, lol xD

XxninjabrawlerXx – Rubber Duckies, I knew they had some use! Defenders of the people against the zombie apocalypse…

You know by now Resident evil doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"Hold on a second, you're a Redfield, and you _don't_ have a shotgun?!"

"We do have a shotgun! It's _because_ I'm a Redfield that I can't get a hold of that shotgun!"

"I bet you can't even handle a shotgun!"

The two stood outside of a heavy door, staring at the lock – Or, sets of locks – positioned one the edge of the tough looking wood and the door frame adjacent its side. It was known to the Redfield youngster that it was his father's gun room – A place he was accustom with, as well as with the firearms behind it's entrance.

"I can too handle a shot gun, _Valentine_." He shot back venomously, feeling highly offended. It was a known fact that he had a sharp eye, and the skill and common sense to handle. Most of the guns past that damned barrier – Including that shotgun. "Now isn't the time for you be so haughty!"

The female crossed her arms and turned her back to him, brooding primarily because her attitude had been handed right back to her. Perhaps both were in foul moods – Anyone with fear of being devoured by the dead couldn't possibly have chirpy dispositions.

"What do you suppose that we do then, Chris?" She asked, pacing her words evenly, as if testing to make sure he was even listening to her.

"Can't you pick the lock?" He asked, causing the girl to uncross her arms and hang her head low.

"… I can't get all of those locks, dad hasn't taught me how yet…" She admitted, damaging her pride in the process. Chris took a glance at the locks, before back to Jill. Some of those locks he had witness Jill tackle before on the school's grounds. He remember on one occasion the ease she had of picking off a padlock of the school's sports shed – Which coincidently lead to them being suspended a few weeks.

Breaking into the school's sport shed wasn't taboo enough to cause that, but for some bizarre reason, pushing another in a wheelbarrow while she banishes a shovel and a pitchfork in either hand is greatly frowned upon in society – Even if it was for the good reason of catching the frogs that had escaped their near death dissection class involving the seventh graders.

He put a hand on her shoulder as a slight comfort to the girl. "Don't sulk Jill. If it really makes you feel that bad, we'll find a hammer or something later and smash off the ones that give you a hard time."

She stifled a giggle, the statement seeming making both of them come to realise just how absurd their fear about the night was.

By the very end of the conversation, the two appeared to have calmed. With no more bumps in the night to startle their nerves, they managed to regain their courage, and laugh off how they had been acting. Zombies, really now. No such things existed, at least not in their existence.

"Nothing we've done tonight escapes this house, deal?" Jill asked after a pause, smiling due to her own embarrassment that followed her actions throughout the last half hour.

Chris gave a simple nod, "Absolute deal. What's say we give zombies a break for a bit and watch a vampire flick or something?"

"Sounds wonderful." She answered, still smiling as she glanced at him to once again confirm her agreement – And act that seemed to be common between the two by now. "Got anything in mind?"

"I dunno, we got plenty. What, twenty something?" He answered, unsure himself.

Jill scrunched up her nose, pulling face with a look of sheer disgust. "But we didn't get _all_ good ones, Chris. At least not for movie night."

"How so?" He asked, his turn to tilt his head in questioning.

"Well, 'Kiss of a Vampire' isn't a good pick. Good movie, I guess, but not for tonight. 'Bled', I can't tell, the thing was more like a incubus that happened to have a fondness for blood."

"Oh, picky picky, aren't we?" Chris chuckled.

"Well I want something with no happy ending, and that isn't all about love." She shrug indifferently, "Love's over rated."

"You're only thirteen; you can't go saying that, you're too young!" Chris laughed in turn, but carried on, "That's hard to do anyway! For some reason, people are real attracted to blood suckers." He paused for a moment, only faintly remembering a few of the movie titles remaining on the table with their abandoned M&Ms. What game could they now possibly have with those? Each time someone gets bitten? Oh, the sweet thought of overdosing on sugary goodness.

"Guess it's gonna be Russian Roulette for us then, isn't it?" Jill smirked, grabbing the boy's hand and leading him back off into the lounge room.

A faint shadow appeared leaked through a crack in the window close by – taking it's time across the ground and to the now forgotten door, light clicks of locks being disarmed from their duties being ignored.


	5. Channel Surfing

A/N; I have nothing to report of interest to report ._. You know, except 'Poor Jill'.

Omniaki78 - Lol XD! Stalker outside the window, amirite?

AllApologies451994 – Zombie butt kicking will probably commence in their minds XD Most of it's in their heads after all X3 … Or is it~?

Ditto9 – Ditto should know the lack of need to apologize to me, lol xD Not with their zombies worries, I don't think xD

XxninjabrawlerXx – We shall See :3 Next chapter :c Oh I'm so lame like that.

Stardust4 – I think most of us did X3 Oh, the good ol' days. Thank you~

Resident Evil is, luckily for all, not mine.

* * *

The clock had never felt so ignored in it's mechanical life. Didn't those two know that when the sun went down, people were meant to sleep? Teenagers these days, why, back in its manufactured day…

Neither of the two were interesting in hearing… Well, imagining the clock's life. They had just gone through their second vampire movie, quite a decent one if they were to say so. But after all of that, the two needed a bit of a break to plan the next one. Despite what many people may have thought, film watching is serious business.

Chris flicked absentmindedly through the channels, eventually leaving it on a station with ads that had no real relevance to them. He leaned forward to take a gander at what movies that had left to choose from. Jill had been right – Not all of them were good.

Jill shoved him slightly, pushing him just a fraction so she could take the can of coke he had left on the table. He snapped a quick 'hey' but gave up pretty quickly. The girl had already claimed it and was drinking down most of what was left.

Soon the ads came to an end, and Chris jolted when he heard rather suggestive sounds. He quickly looked up and the TV, suggestive images matching the sounds.

Oh, screw it. It wasn't suggestive at all. He had no idea that he was actually able to get a porno channel with the cable TV. What number was this channel? He would have to take it down.

"W… What the hell is going on there?!" Jill choked, covering her mouth to avoid spilling too much of the coke she _had_ been drinking. Chris sat up, looking at the shocked girl. Was she kidding? The shocked expression on her face was legit. Chris put his hand on Jill's shoulder, clearing his throat.

"You see Jill, when a man and a woman love each other very much…" He began, sounding very serious and stern.

"Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed, tensing up like a cat.

"Oh please, in another year you'll love the stuff." Chris scoffed. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"Chris, put on another movie!" Jill demanded loudly over the TV, covering her eyes. She wanted to cover her ears, too, but with a lack of hands that clearly wasn't possible.

"Hm, I haven't figured out which one to put on yet…" Chris stated with a smirk. He wasn't blind; he could see the very clear opportunity in front of him to torment Jill just that little bit. Hell, a lot by the looks of her already. Just a bit of fun for him.

"C'mon, hurry up! Any one!" She shouted, turning away from the TV and fidgeting awkwardly, her foot tapping on the carpet impatiently.

"Even Bled?" He asked, leaning over to poke her ribs. The young girl simply cringed, pressing her hands against her head harder.

"Oh, please… No, not Bled…" She whimpered. As tragic as it was, wile she didn't have the TV remote, she was at the lad's mercy.

"Hm, choices choice…" He said, just managing to stifle his laughter. He pinched her ribs instead this time, causing her to raise her legs onto the couch and kick him in that arm as retaliation.

"Please Chris, come on!"

"Hmm... Oh, my arm, I doubt I could ever open a DVD case now!" He said dramatically, bursting out laughing and leaning back against the couch's arm.

"You're such a prick!!" She shrieked, sitting up. She basically pounced on him, catching him completely off guard and punched him in the chest. Oh, the violence she could display on a night like tonight! Chris grabbed her by the shoulders, managing to shift her just slightly, despite her struggling, to the glare of the TV.

The sounds from the TV hadn't subsided, and neither had the visuals. The poor girl froze, Chris taking the chance to push her off of him and onto her half of the couch. She was quiet, wide eyed, just managing to keep herself up. But within a few seconds she jumped off of the couch and dashed out of the area.

Chris jumped when he head the slam of one of the house doors, though couldn't figure out where exactly she had run off to.

At least, not until he heard her emptying her stomach. This time he cringed, feeling bad for how bad her esophagus would burn when she was done. Maybe he _had_ been just little bit too much of a prick…

After a few minutes he wished more than anything at that point in time that Jill wasn't so audible. Just hearing her made _him_ gag, despite knowing his stomach was far stronger than hers.

He just tried to concentrate on the TV, which really shouldn't have been that hard. Well, it seemed to work after a few minutes. However, he was snapped out of it quiet quickly.

By a loud drawn out scream, at that.

"Fuck, Jill!!"


	6. Uninvited Guest

A/N;

Rawr. What else do I have to say?

Little Lady Kunimitsu – She's Jill,she'll prevail. And she'll no doubt get her own back at some point in the future XD Oh, ouch, your poor friend XD!!

Ditto9 – Sounds about the right dosage, and porn never helps XD I've said it many times, but yay Ditto approval~!

AllApologies451994 – I'm glad we see eye to eye there XD If only more people would come out of the closet about liking Zombies more than mainstream media :C

Stardust4 – Glad you enjoy it XD We use it a lot in my friendship group… Only we shout 'SOYSAUCE'.

Tiger Snaps – That's okay, the fact that you're reading is mega awesome sauce~. Glad you're enjoying it :3

J.L. Zielesch – Thank you :D

omniaki78 : Poor ol' Jill. She'll get her own back, yessers :3 Ah, whatever could it have been? We'll see.

XxninjabrawlerXx – Yes, he's a big meany, isn't he? Sorry for the wait XD

ShadowBrawler2000 – Most likely boredom, and some sort of drug concocted from the sweets I was eating :3 Sad thing is, at this very moment, there's three more stories I want to type, even with my others unfinished ;_; I'm a glutton for punishment XD

Resident Evil will never be mine XD

* * *

"Jill, what the hell's going on here?!"

No sooner had Chris shouted the statement upon entering the bathroom had Jill knocked the wind right out of him. He felt like he had been hit by a train, but it was simply Jill clinging onto him faster than lightning. And with a fair bit of force, which was evident.

"Chris! Damn it! I tried to bite me, I swear it tried to bite me!!"

Chris inhaled sharply, just trying to regain his breath. Jill's arms were wrapped tightly around him, making it even more difficult.

"What---exactly---?" He managed to ask breathlessly, managing to hear sound still echoing around the room. It was dark, though – Jill hadn't bothered turning the lights on. He really did hope that Jill hadn't thrown up on the ground.

Jill threw here arm up, pointing up at the ceiling. Chris squinted into the dark, only making out a few shadows. Now having an arm free, he tapped the wall, feeling for the light switch before flicking it.

The lights above blinked a few times, warming up, before illuminating the room without fail. There was a loud shriek, and a mass of black hit the wall from surprise, dropping to the ground.

"The heck is that…?!" Chris asked loudly, before trying to push Jill off of him – She held on tight, though, catching him by surprise. She wasn't exactly a clingy type of girl.

"A vampire bat, Chris, a freaking vampire bat!" Jill shouted, far louder than him, her voice fool of panic. "And it tried to bite me, Chris, The god damn vampire tried to bite me!!"

"Jill… You gotta—Get, off!" Chris said this through clenched teeth, once more trying to get the girl to loosen her grip on her. It became clear that she wasn't budging – No way in hell. Muttering under his breath, he managed to edge away from the door towards the 'supposed 'vampire bat', with Jill still hanging onto him.

"Jill…"

"W, What?!"

"That's a fruit bat. They don't drink blood."

Jill looked down at the bat on the floor, which seemed to have a hard time getting off of it's own back. She bit her bottom lip, overcome once again with embarrassment. The little bastard had taken her by complete surprise. She opened her mouth to try and speak, any word that could come to her defense, but she stopped short when the bat sprung back into the air and began to flutter and screech again. She put her other arm around Chris again, clinging on tightly for a second time without thinking.

"Gaah, you're such a pansy!" Chris said, shaking his head. He managed to free an arm again and grab a broom that rested against the wall. He raised it as far as he coiuld towards the ceiling, which was not difficult in the low ceiling too, and tried to whack the bat back towards the window it had come crashing through.

As he did this, Jill quickly let go off him and dusted herself off. When would the embarrassment for her stop tonight? Her head jerked up to look at Chris when she heard him give a yelp, noticing the flutter of wings close to his face.

"The bastard bit me!!"

Chris gave a few hard swings at the bat, knocking it out of the window while holding his nose, cursing along the way. "The little fucker!! Fuck, that hurts!"

"See, what did I tell you?!"

He looked over to Jill, flailing her arms to emphasis her point. "You see? It bit you, didn't it?! You're bleeding, aren't you?! That was a vampire and you know it!!"

"… Shit." Chris quickly dropped the broom and went to shut the window, sealing that flying pest outside for good. He turned to his female companion once again, leaning against the window. "So you think I just got bit by a vampire?!"

"Yep," She nodded, managing to regain her stern disposition, "But it didn't bite your neck or an artery. So you shouldn't become a vampire."

"And if I do?"

"I won't hesitate to stake you."

"Gee, thanks." Chris rolled his eyes, rubbing his nose one more time. It had only been a bit of a nip, but enough to draw a small amount of blood. "Can't I just bite you and you know, get you to join the evils of the night with me?"

"We'll just have to see." She said simply, strutting out of the room with her confidence recovered completely now. She paused and walked back in, bringing the lid of the toilet down and pressing down the flush button, before leaving once again with a blush over her cheeks.

The lad followed her out after grabbing a Band-Aid for the bridge of his nose. He had only just managed to set it over his wound when another loud thump echoed from the top floor. Both inhabitance looked up, then back to each other.

"… Chris, Zombies might not be able to go up Stairs, but…"

"But… Vampires can…"


	7. Retracing Steps

A/N;

Gah, I've been trying to write. I really have DX And now here I am neglecting my Literature study to update. I'm totally failing my SAC tomorrow ;A;

Ditto9 – Taking lessons from Luis, are we XD? Bats are, squeee~. We used to have them fly outside my house, bunch of 'em :3 Don't worry Dit Dit, I think Chris is too manly, even at that age, to sparkle/glitter/dazzle XDDD

Omniaki78 - Oooo the spooks of the night X3 Ah yesh, Chrissy has it coming, like usual XD Overkill is made of win :3 *Has trouble not swearing after playing it*

Tiger Snaps – I really hope you' not dead 8D; Sorry in my lack of updates in **everything** XDDD

Stardust4 – Omnomnom XD Wonder if he snuck around there behind their back, haha xD?

AllApologies451994 – Open the houses' front door and let havoc the… Dog of small stature? That would be interesting XD Gotta love 'em, always :3

* * *

"This is like _déjà vu_ or something…"

"No kidding…"

With fingers tightly gripped against the railings, the two rather unnerved pair cautiously ascended the stairs, far more alert than they had been early that night on their same mission.

Had the two paused for at least a fraction of a second to think straight, it would have become apparent that they were overreacting in what was a noisy and constantly creaking house. Of course, young minds would never stop to ponder such things.

Chris considered dropping to the ground and crawl the rest of the way to where the noises in the hall echoed from. However, something told him that if he did as such, Jill would simply stand on his back and order him to stop being a moron.

"And so back into the lion's den we go…" Jill could feel her mouth go dry just at the thought of how close the two had come to having their necks chomped earlier – And walking back into that situation didn't sit well in her stomach.

"No kidding…" Chris murmured once again.

Both inhaled deeply cautiously surveying the area. So far, no fangs to the face. All was good.

Jill gave a loud squeak and nearly fell down the stairs, just narrowly saved by Chris grabbing hold of her wrist – Tugging her back to somewhat safer footing. It had been a loud, knocking sort of sound that had startled the young girl, coming from the darkest corners of the hall – Just before Chris' bedroom.

Both stood silent, not for the first time that night and contemplated high-tailing it out of there. Chris and Jill held their pride higher than their safety, so the idea had very little time to dwell in their minds.

"I take the left, you take the right?"

Chris took a glance at his younger companion and had to admit he was impressed with her sudden level-headed approach. Of course, the two would have no idea how much both strategy and that sort of calm take on things would help them in years to come.

He gave a simple nod as an answer, and both stood close to their assigned sides of the hall. Thankfully the hall wasn't too long, and despite the limited light, they found whatever was holding the new intruder.

A closet at the end of the hall.

Both passed each other hesitant looks, before setting their eyes on the door handle. The door had fallen quiet since Jill had nearly fallen, but both nearly had heart attacks when the noises began all over again.

"I… I guess something really wants to come out of the closet."

"I bet it's Peter from down the street." Chris smirked, trying not to let himself chuckle at his own joke.

"Pardon?"

Jill simply looked at him with a somewhat puzzled look on her face. It would seem that she hadn't understood the hidden meaning at all.

"Uhm…" He scratched the back of his head, rather surprised himself that she hadn't seen what he had meant. "You don't know that saying?"

"What saying?" Clearly.

"When people say that someone's in the closet, they mean that someone's gay and won't admit it. So when someone says that someone else has come out of the closet," He began, not noticing Jill's expression change to one of shock, "It means they admit being gay."

"Are you calling Peter gay?!" She snapped, some how managing to scream the question while keeping her own voice hushed. Chris blinked a few time, looking at her just as confused as she had looked at him not too long again.

"What if I am? It's not like…" He began, but his jaw dropped before he could finish. He quickly reorganized his thoughts, "No… You can't possibly like him like that, could you?!"

Jill growled and looked away to her wall, clearly trying to think of a rebuttal. She was expecting Chris to just burst out in to laughter, yet didn't notice when he hadn't. If she'd bothered to look back to him she might have seen a rather hurt expression in its place.

Of course, being Chris, he was quick to regain his composure. "Oh the things I'm going to write on the bathroom stalls at school…"

"You do and I swear to _god_ I'm going to snap every single one of your fingers in four separate locations!" She spat quietly, looking back at him with a sharp glare. She was scarier than whatever was behind the door – At least to Chris. He would give himself a pat on the back for having the balls to cross her later. No matter how many times she did it, Jill's odd ability to scream while whispering was something that would give him nightmares in the middle for years.

"Fine, fine. Let's just get back to the situation at hand, I need to deal with one thing wanting to tear my throat out at a time." Chris whispered, which Jill stated some things in a harsh, quiet tone. He did his best to ignore her before continuing, "On Three…" He went on, taking a step in front of the door, motioning Jill to do the same. "One…"

It wasn't hard to guess what he had in mind, Jill putting up no argument to the silent plan that had been devised.

"Two…"

"**Three!**"

Upon the quite loud shout, both gave the door a hard kick before jumping out of the way, backs pinned to the walls beside the closet.

Quiet.

_Again._

They once more looked at each other from their opposing sides, sharing a puzzled expression. Jill gave a soft nod, perhaps as a late acknowledgement for Chris' earlier statement, and leaned a fraction past the door frame.

For the utmost time that night, Jill screamed loudly, falling over. A flash of gray jumped out from the closet, scuttling away after running over Jill's chest and jumping off of her shoulder.

Chris breathed a loud sigh of relief, placing one of his palms firmly over his heart before sinking against the wall. He looked down the hall, seeing the culprit slink under the door of his sister's room. "It… It was just a rat…"

"Just… A **rat**…?!"

Chris quickly looked up, only just in time to grab a quick glimpse of broom bristles as they came down against his head. He yelped, crawling away a few steps and staggering to his feet.

Jill, apparently in some variation of a rage, had grabbed a broom from the closet after rising to her feet and was more than happy to use it to take her frustration out on the young man in front of her. Chris opened his mouth in a desperate attempt to defend himself, but simply received another thwack – And one for each word Jill went on to shout in his general direction.

"**You. Have. A. Major. Rodent. Infestation!!**"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Outside the one of a window on the second floor, quite close to the couple, two bats looked rather bewildered at the spectacle past the glass in front of them. They both looked at one another, before dropping form their upside-down perch to seek someplace less disruptive to hang around that night.


End file.
